Loving Comfort
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: After getting into a fight with her mother, Annabelle storms off into the night. With her father away with Ironhide, Anna has no one to turn to. So what happens when she's discovered by a familiar semi? ON HIATUS


She lay on her bed listening to her radio, while stroking the fur on the back of her kitten Katy and humming along. It was another ordinary night for 15 year old Annabelle Lennox, except for the fact that her father, Will, was away on business and had taken the 6500 GMC Denali Topkick truck with him. That had annoyed the blonde a lot because the truck was her best friend, so she now had no one to talk to. The Topkick wasn't just any Topkick, it was in fact a 30ft tall walking, talking, living robot and weapons specialist to his race, the Autobots. When Annabelle was told about truck really being a robot, when she was six, she hadn't been scared, in fact she was the complete opposite since she always had a suspicion there was something special about the truck. Not just the truck though, but also the '07 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes who she found out was Bumblebee and the Search and Rescue H2 Hummer ambulance who's name is Ratchet.

Three motorbikes who combined together to form the only female Autobot, Arcee. Two young Autobots known as the Twins, Skids and Mudflap. A blue Autobot named Jolt, a silver Autobot named Sideswipe and the 379 semi peterbilt truck blue with painted red flame decal on the sides who she found out was the leader of the Autobots named Optimus Prime. She had learnt all about the war raging between Autobots and Decepticons for millenniums, which had interested her immensely. She had become very close to the Autobots, aside from Ironhide, she became close to Optimus and talked to him a great deal. If there was no one to talk to, say if she and Ironhide got into a fight and she didn't wish to talk to her parents or Uncle Sam Witwicky and Aunt Mikaela Banes or Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, the Twins, Jolt or Sides, she would talk to Optimus who was always willing to listen to her and give her advise helping her out.

Letting out a sigh, Annabelle closed her eyes relaxing and losing herself in the music when suddenly someone knocked on her bedroom door. Groaning, the blonde turned the music down and scrambled off of her bed. She walked across her room to the door and pulled it open to reveal her mother, Sarah Lennox. Turning back around, Annabelle walked over to her bed and collapsed onto her front on her bed as she heard her bedroom door close followed by her mother's footsteps making their way to the desk chair that sat by her desk. Rolling over onto her back, the younger blonde stared at the ceiling as she waited for her mother to begin speaking. She had the faintest idea about what it was and she really wasn't interested in what Sarah had to say to her.

The room was silent as both mother and daughter didn't speak, though that wasn't going to last long because Annabelle was getting impatient and wanted to go back to listening to her music. The blonde finally began

"What do you want mom?" she asked her, she heard her mother sigh with the slightest hint of annoyance

"I want to talk to you about your recent behavior at school" Sarah replied knowing full well that her daughter knew exactly what she was referring to

"Mom it was self defense, Doriella came right at me first" Annabelle said trying to get her mother to see her side of the story

"Well that's not what Doriella said, she said that you came at her for no apparent reason" Sarah told her "and Annie, this isn't the first time you've done this. You've beaten up students before, skipped school, snuck into nightclubs, smoked and drank on school property and you refuse to listen and obey rules. This latest offense was last straw, I've spoken to your father about this and we've agreed to send you away to Turning Winds Academic Institute, a boarding school for Troubled Teens" Sarah explained.

At this Annabelle shot up

"BOARDING SCHOOL?" she shouted "YOU'RE SENDING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL?" she continued on

"It's for your own good Annabelle, we've contacted the school and they've accepted you in. I've already visited the school, it's wonderful and really what you need, you're getting out of control. It's in the north-west of Montana" Sarah said.

Annabelle couldn't breathe, completely in shock at what she was hearing. Boarding school? They were sending her to boarding school, in Montana of all places. That wasn't just the problem, it's the fact that the boarding school was for troubled teens and was the last place she thought her parents would send her. This was not happening, this was not reality. It had to be some sort of sick dream that she would wake up from any second. As the seconds ticked on, nothing seemed to happen and it appeared that she was in fact awake and this was all really happening. Annabelle pinched her arm just to double check and when she yelped, she knew she was indeed awake. Oh there was no way she was going to boarding school and she was going to fight her way out of it, if she went to boarding school there would be no way to keep in contact with the Autobots. How would she talk to her friends? Ironhide would be lonely without her, she knew she would be lonely without him anyway but also everyone as well.

She couldn't believe her parents would do this to her, send her away to a school for troubled teens so she would become a better daughter. They hadn't even told her, just booked her in and expected her to go. Like hell she would

"I'm not going" she finally said and she heard her mother sigh

"Annabelle this is not a matter to be discussed, you are going to Turning Winds. End of discussion" Sarah replied

"No, not end of discussion. I refuse to go to Turning Winds and you can't make me. I am not going to boarding school, I'm staying at Tranquility High and in Tranquility that's final" she argued back

"Annabelle Mikaela Lennox, you are going to Turning Winds Academic Institute whether you want to or not. I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to, you are becoming too much of a troublesome child and your father and I are having a tough time dealing with you. So we thought that a school for troubled teens will straighten you out. You are becoming too rebellious" Sarah retaliated

"It's called adolescence mother, we all go through it" Annabelle reminded her

"I know but I wasn't like this, neither was your father, Aunt Mikaela or Uncle Sam" Sarah informed her "you are going" she added.

Screaming in her frustration, Annabelle got off of her bed, grabbed her phone, iPod and stormed out of her room her mother calling after her. She stormed through the house until she reached the front door, she yanked it open stepped out and slammed it behind her. Annabelle walked down the drive and down the road, away from the house and her mother. She was furious that her mother had considered sending her to boarding school, she didn't want to be in the same room let alone the same house as her.

With an annoyed sigh, Annabelle plugged in the earphones and placed the buds in her ears. She turned her iPod on, went to the menu and began searching for a song that would suit her mood. After searching, she found the perfect song and pressed play turning the volume up the song on repeat as Amy Winehouse's **Rehab **blared loudly in her ears

"_**They tried to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no.  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
you won't know, know, know.**_

I ain't got the time  
And if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab  
I won't go, go, go.

I'd rather be at home with ray  
I ain't got 70 days  
Cos there's nothing, nothing you can teach me  
That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway

Didn't get a lot in class  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They're tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You won't know, know, know.

I ain't got the time,  
and if my daddy thinks I'm fine,  
He's tried to make me go to rehab,  
I won't go, go, go.

The man said, why you think you here?  
I said, I got no idea  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby  
So I always keep a bottle near

Said, I just think you're depressed  
Kiss me, yeah baby  
And go rest

I'm tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You won't know, know, know

I don't ever wanna drink again  
I just, oooh, I just need a friend  
I'm not gonna spend 10 weeks  
Have everyone think I'm on the mend

It's not just my pride  
It's just till these tears have dried

They're tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back,  
You won't know, know, know

I ain't got the time,  
And if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's trying to make me go to rehab  
I won't go, go, go."

Annabelle had no idea how long she had been walking for, she must have listened to Rehab maybe 30 times by now and it must've been over an hour or so since she left the house. As the song finished for a 31st time, she paused and went through her playlist again to find a different song and then pressed play as the All American Rejects' song: **Gives You Hell **began blaring out of the speakers. She continued on down the wide empty road, not caring where she ended up and not noticing a semi coming down the road. Annabelle danced and sang with the music rocking out, not caring who saw her. Then a frown suddenly appeared on the young blonde's face when she thought she heard the sound of an engine under the sound of the music, she paused the music and instantly knew she was right. The sound of a truck could be heard, a rather big one at that and when she turned around a set of headlights could be seen coming towards her. Annabelle stopped walking, watching as the truck approached her before it finally pulled to a stop and dimmed its lights.

Instantly she saw what type of truck it was, it was a large 379 semi peterbilt blue with red flamed decals on the sides but what gave away as to the fact that it wasn't actually a truck was the small red insignia near the top of the hood. Annabelle groaned not believing that her mother had sent Optimus Prime after her.

**TBC**


End file.
